Will It Ever Be The Same
by MidnightAngel63
Summary: Mikey Dixon is on her own when she meets new people. Who will she meet?
1. Life as we know it

I remember the day it happened. Names Michaela Dixon or just call me Mikey. It's been 4 months since this all happened. I am 15 years old. I am 1 out of 3 kids, me and my 2 brothers. I'm trying to find my brothers. When it started I was home alone from getting home from dumb school. My abusive dad was nowhere to be seen and my mom was lying on the couch sleeping. When I woke her up to see what was outside. She got up and went outside to see her get bit. I killed the walker and had to kill her to so she would not suffer. That's been 5 months ago. I've been living in my house since the way beginning. I just had been real quiet. I would be in the living room all day writing or cleaning my knife, shotgun, 2 swords, or my crossbow. Yes, I have that many weapons and I even have a bike. I and my brother Daryl always had matching weapons or something like that. I have the same knife but black instead of gray, shotgun metallic silver than black, and my crossbow is the same but I have blue arrows then green or orange. And for the swords well he does not have any. I got those swords from my older brother Merle. They would always just sit in my room doing nothing but collecting dust. Now this may seem weird but I drive a motorcycle. For my last birthday my brother Merle got 2 bikes. They were matching ones so we would have something to always think of one another. His was black, and mine was like a dark blue with the same lightning bullets. So I look outside to see a huge herd coming right to my house. So I went up into my room to get some clothes on. (I had my pajamas on). So I grabbed some black washed skinny jeans, a black came, a blue and black button flannel, black leather biker gloves with the fingers cut out, skull belt, my mother's necklace, black socks, black combat boots, black and red flannel jacket, my snug black vest with a big worn out Cherokee rose on the back of it ( matching vests too), sunglasses, and a brown cowboy hat with a silver band and in small writing it says "Never Give Up You Are A Dixon" that Merle gave me, and put my hair in a French braid. Daryl wrote it on there when he left the house one day. So I grabbed extra cloths, food and water, and grabbed a picture of me and my brothers. I grabbed all of my weapons got on my bike and drove to a camp in Atlanta that I heard about.

1 hour later

It's been almost an hour and I am so close to coming across Atlanta. I was riding along when I found some very tall buildings. I made it to Atlanta. So I started to drive into the city some when I looked around there is no camp. There's just walkers everywhere no room to do anything. So I turn around and go a different way. I come across this big mountain and a red and black sports car with a note. The CDC I forgot about that so I went down the road again and came across what was the CDC. Well so I had to turn around again and follow the highway that meets with this road.

LINE BREAK LINE BREAK

After I drove on the highway a little bit I found this little cabin to spend the night. It had about maybe 5 walkers in it, but that is not much. I slept through the night, but it was hard to not think about my 2 brothers. I just miss them so much well Daryl more than Merle. It had always been like that. So I got off the bed and went to my things grabbed my key and drove away. Of course I am still on this wonderful highway. It seems like it does not end. So when I saw all the cars I started to get a little nervous. I was weaving in and out when I saw this like little girl walking like real scared. As soon as she saw me and my bike she turned around and stopped. I got off my bike to talk to her. She had orange hair, blue eyes, dirty doll, kaki comperes, blue shirt with a rainbow and blue and white tennis shoes that were really dirty. It has the look that she was lost and had been crying.

"Hey are you bit or scratched." I said

"No." She said

"What's your name?" I asked

"Sophia." She said

"Well I'm Mikey nice to meet you." I said

"You to." She said

"Are you okay it seems that you lost someone?" I asked

"Yes when our group was down here a group of those things came through and we were hiding underneath some cars. And there was no more of them coming so I got up from under the car when two of those things came and followed me. I ran off into the wood and climbed a tree and stayed there for a couple days. And when I came back out everybody was gone. You're the first person that I have seen in maybe 5 days." She said

"Well do you need any food and water?" I asked

"Yes, please if you have enough for you." She said

"I got lots of in my pack so you can have as much as you want." I said

"Thank you so much." She said

"Would you like to join instead of being out here alone?" I said

"Yes, if it is no trouble." She said

"Not at all" I said

"Okay so where are we going to go?" She asked

"I don't know, I really don't know." I said

"Okay." She said


	2. Michonne and Andrea

**Hey guys sorry for not doing this before. So this is my first fanfiction and I hope not to bore you. And by the way I do not own the walking dead just the characters I make up. So for each chapter I would like to know what you think of it so far. Maybe give suggestions or ideas? But anyway I won't say no more but REVIEW! **

8 Months later

So after I found Sophia we were traveling for a couple months and then we found this farm about a little ways from the highway. When we found it had a burned barn and a bunch of walker bodies. But other than that it looked that it had never been touched. So we have been here for about 6 months now and are trying to find somewhere else to stay. Sophia has not been the same, but in a good way. After about a couple weeks we looked around the farm and we found something that changed her forever. They had 4 graves and 1 said Sophia's name. She was heartbroken, but happy that they still cared for her or did care for her. So now here we are trying to find better shelter for the upcoming winter. Here in Georgia you don't get much cold weather. So anyway, we moved on a couple days ago and here we are now walking around trying to find shelter. Finally we came across a two story house. I pounded in on the door. No walkers, that's weird. So I opened the door slowly and went inside. Sophia searched downstairs when I searched upstairs. I walked up the stairs and rounded the corner when I come face to face with a lady with a gun. And then I heard Sophia scream. I rushed down the stairs to where I heard Sophia. I came around the corner to see a lady with a sword to Sophia's neck.

"We don't want any harm just looking for a place to stay." I said.

The other lady that was upstairs came down to see what was happening.

"Name's Mikey and this is Sophia." I said.

"Michonne." Said the lady with the dreadlocks.

"Andrea." Said the lady with the blond hair.

Andrea was looking at Sophia weird and I did not like it.

"Wait did you say her name was Sophia?" Andrea said.

"Ya, why?" I said.

"I used to know one in my old group. We had a small herd of walkers come through and we thought they were all gone but a couple chased after her. We tried finding her just like one person in our group. And we were at this farm with this family and they had a barn full of walkers. So one of the people that were in the group tor it open and the last one to come out was Sophia. Everyone was a mess and a couple days after we lost the farm anyway. A big herd came through and we lost people. And that's where I'm here today. They thought I went down and they did not see me. It was not their fault." Andrea said.

"Sophia, come in here for a second!" I called.

Sophia came into the room and as soon as she landed eyes on Andrea she went to go hug her.

######################################LINE BREAK#####################################

So that night we caught up and told stories well mostly Andrea and Sophia. Me and Michonne were just sitting off to the side just watching. I know we are going to be good friends. She's quiet and kept to herself just like me. Andrea called my name and told me to tell us about myself.

"Well go on." Andrea said.

"Ya I don't know anything about you either." Said Sophia.

"Really, Michonne does the same thing to me." Andrea said.

"Fine. My full name is Michaela… Michaela Dixon but call me Mikey. I'm 15 years of age and was in freshman year when this happened. My mom died when I was little and my dad abused me and my brothers. I have two older brothers. Their names are Merle and Daryl. Merle would never be home so Daryl was like my guardian. Since this all happened I haven't seen him or my other brother. We got split up by a herd not too far from Atlanta." I said.

When I looked at Sophia and Andrea they had shocked faces.

"What?" I asked Andrea.

"You're not going to believe this but I know your brothers. They were with us when we left where we were staying before it got over run." Said Andrea.

"Well, where are they right now?" I asked.

"I don't know, Sorry." Andrea said.

"That's okay." I said.

"Night." Michonne said.

I nodded my head.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%LINE BREAK%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

I woke up to the sound of screams. I pulled my boots on and grabbed my weapons. I went downstairs to see walkers all around the front of the house. Andrea and Sophia were in the living room trying to calm down. Then out of know where the walkers were all dropped dead on the front lawn. I opened the door to see Michonne covered in walker blood.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Why would I not be?" Michonne said.

I just nodded my head.

Later in the day we would move on from place to place. It was getting dark and we need somewhere to go. There are no houses nearby not even stores. I guess we'll have to walk like the dead.

**Sorry it is so short. I will type more next time. Review!**


	3. Author Note

Authors Note

Hey guys ummm I just wanted to say thx for reading what I have done so far. I would appreciate it if you guys could review because I want to know what you think. Also give some suggestions, I'll put them in. But anyway thx for liking and reading my story. There's more to coming so stay tuned. But Pls pls pls REVIEW!

~ MidnightAngel63


End file.
